


Leve-Me Para Casa

by Drafter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Doppelganger, F/F, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Lime, Lonely Machi, Magical Realism, Phanton Troupe Mission, Psychological Horror, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Machi raramente questionava os planos do Danchou, mas dessa vez, ela quase desejou ter questionado.
Relationships: Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Leve-Me Para Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Terror leve, com algumas doses de angst, de erotismo (yuri) e um punhado de realismo mágico.

O vermelho do neon piscava de maneira gritante naquela paisagem escura, uns bons metros de altura. Imediatamente acima, outro painel, de madeira dessa vez, pintura desbotada e rodeado de lâmpadas onde apenas a metade funcionava.

"Hospedaria Esmeralda," dizia o painel; "Há vagas," gritava o neon.

— Aqui está bom — Machi falou.

O motorista estacionou o caminhão de qualquer jeito no lote apertado, apesar de estar praticamente vazio. Apenas dois outros carros estavam estacionados de frente para os quartos da hospedagem: uma minivan bege com detalhes em marrom e um hatchback antigo, de design ultrapassado e uma cor que Machi não soube decifrar. Perto das rodas, a ferrugem comia lentamente a lataria.

Machi murmurou em agradecimento e deslizou para fora do caminhão, por pouco não prendendo a mão bruta do motorista ao bater a porta. Pelo canto do olho ela ainda conseguiu vislumbrar um "vadia" sendo desenhado no contorno dos lábios do homem, que certamente esperava alguma compensação não financeira pela carona naquele fim de mundo.

Ela seguiu resoluta para a porta marcada como recepção, preferindo ignorar qualquer resquício de resmungo. Não demorou para que os estrondos do caminhão chacoalhassem o ar e se misturassem ao tráfego, a fumaça preta consumindo tudo e os faróis sumindo como mais um par de luzes naquela estrada movimentada.

"Ótimo," Machi pensou. Não precisava de mais um motivo para se aborrecer além do que aquela missão já prometia aborrecê-la.

(…)

Machi raramente questionava os planos do Danchou, mas dessa vez, ela quase desejou ter questionado. Não teria sabido explicar sua inquietação, no entanto. Inquietação que não a acometeu de imediato, surgindo apenas como um pequeno comichão, leve e sem importância, mas daqueles que crescem a tal ponto de avermelhar tudo ao redor e você não ser capaz de ignorar.

Era como ela se sentia: com uma dor no fundo das entranhas que aumentava a cada quilômetro de estrada rodado e que se estabeleceu com vontade no momento em que ela pegou as chaves daquele quarto de hotel. O metal queimou como aço derretido em sua mão, mas ela sabia ser mais pelo calor devastador da região do que qualquer outra coisa — mesmo com a lua já alta no céu, a pele de Machi transpirava em profusão.

Ela foi até a janela escancarada. As cigarras esperneavam do lado de fora. Seu quarto era no primeiro andar, de frente para o estacionamento e para a rodovia mais a frente. O barulho típico da estrada já havia diminuído consideravelmente aquela hora da noite, apesar de um ou outro caminhão de carga fugidio ainda cruzar o asfalto de tempos em tempos.

A temperatura na beira da janela estava ligeiramente mais fresca do que no interior do quarto. Todo o ambiente ali dentro cheirava a velho, como se o próprio ar estivesse mofado. As colchas das camas de solteiro faziam barulho quando Machi as tocava e o metal cromado do chuveiro e da torneira da pia já tinham perdido o brilho para a oxidação.

Não que isso fosse um problema; Machi já havia estado em lugares muito piores. Tinha vindo de um lugar muito pior ela própria. Reclamar das condições de sua estadia não era do seu feitio, e tampouco ousaria fazer tal coisa. Mas o hotel, a missão, a rodovia, aquela região que sequer devia estar no mapa, tudo aquilo molestava seu estômago com o afinco de dezenas de pica-paus disputando o mesmo tronco. Pela primeira vez, detestou sua intuição. Pela primeira vez, a ignorou também.

(…)

Machi levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, apesar da umidade a deixar colada nos lençóis. No banheiro, se olhou no espelho. O vidro estava fosco, com algumas manchas de água e outras escuras, pequenas e grandes bolotas negras salpicando o reflexo. Apesar disso, sua imagem era nítida e cristalina, afiada nas pontas. Como se não houvesse vidro algum separando ela da outra Machi que olhava de volta. Ela tocou no espelho, e o espelho tocou nela de volta. A sensação era gelada na ponta dos dedos.

O hotel era localizado no meio de uma longa rodovia, entre duas cidades muito longe dali. Do outro lado das múltiplas vias da estrada, apenas um posto de gasolina, com uma pequena loja de conveniências; deste lado, a hospedaria tinha como vizinho um bar, uma estrutura simples com um letreiro luminoso e uma tabuleta que anunciava as promoções do dia. Fora isso, apenas um prolongado vazio de terrenos abandonados e montanhas, a paisagem desértica típica da região preenchendo tudo em volta com sua poeira.

Machi contornou o hotel. A parte de trás da estalagem era um espaço aberto e baldio, de solo duro. O corpo aberto de um esquilo-cinzento jazia não muito longe dali, o sangue já seco e absorvido pela terra igualmente ressequida do chão, os órgãos remanescentes murchos, cozinhando sob o sol que escaldava já àquela hora da manhã. Provavelmente obra de algum predador, que, por alguma razão, não terminara a refeição e agora deixava os mosquitos e outros insetos disputarem o cadáver.

Isso a lembrou de seu primeiro contato com a morte, ainda criança, na Cidade Meteoro. Uma ave de rapina havia abatido um lagarto e se banqueteava de suas vísceras, a metade de cima do corpo já completamente devorada. Apenas as patas traseiras restavam, apontadas para cima, rígidas, como uma estátua em um museu de cera. O olhar da ave e seu bico sujo de sangue por muitos anos acompanharam os pensamentos de Machi, mesmo quando ela sequer lembrava. Lei do mais forte, aquilo lhe dizia. E isso fincou em sua mente como uma marca feita à ferro quente. E agora, vendo o esquilo, a lembrança era inevitável.

Perto dali, rochas se pronunciavam perigosamente sobre a estrada, altas o bastante para não atrapalhar o tráfego, mas farelentas o suficiente para deixar escapar mais poeira e pequenos pedregulhos na estrada. Seriam uma boa base, se Machi de fato vir a precisar de uma.

— Nobunaga, Franklin e Feitan já estão posicionados. Phinks deve chegar no destino essa noite.

A voz de Chrollo soava distante do outro lado da linha. O vazio no seu estômago parecia se expandir.

— Vou precisar que fique alerta nos próximos dias — ele continuou.

— Certo.

Ficaram em silêncio. O chiado no telefone era constante.

— Algum problema, Machi?

Machi lembrou-se do esquilo-cinzento, os olhos abertos, o pelo duro ainda mais endurecido pelo sangue seco. Algo revirou dentro dela.

— Nenhum — optou por falar.

As pernas da aranha precisam estar em sincronia. Não seria Machi que a faria sucumbir.

(…)

A melodia do blues com acordes de banjo já era ouvida mesmo antes de Machi entrar pela porta do bar. A noite ali era tão quente quanto o dia, um calor que fazia ferver todo seu corpo, a água evaporando pelos poros.

Machi pediu uma garrafa de cerveja local, a mais gelada que tivesse. Bebeu em dois goles, empurrando a poeira da garganta. A segunda garrafa demorou mais em sua mão, ela também suando pelo gargalo alongado, deixando marcas redondas e úmidas no tampo da mesa.

O som das bolas de sinuca chocando uma contra a outra era tímido e esparso. Apenas as mãos velhas de três jogadores as movimentavam, o taco tendo o baque abafado pelo ar rançoso do lugar. No canto do bar, a jukebox engatava em mais uma música.

— Você não é daqui — uma mulher se aproximou de Machi no balcão. Tinha uma minissaia e seios apertados debaixo da camiseta sem manga. Os cabelos eram os mais escuros que Machi já tinha visto. Fazia um contraste tão grande com aquele lugar parado no tempo que Machi por um segundo pensou se tratar de uma miragem.

— Não.

— Trabalho ou lazer?

Machi pensou um instante. Bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja. Só socializava com pessoas de fora da Trupe apenas quando estritamente necessário, um mecanismo próprio de auto-defesa. Aprendera cedo a ser desconfiada, a acreditar que pessoas eram movidas pelos seus próprios interesses — e estes nem sempre coincidiam com os seus. Era somente na sua família que depositava sua confiança, e isto ela fazia de olhos fechados.

Foi, portanto, com surpresa que se pegou admirando aquela mulher por mais tempo do que o costumaz. E, como se não houvesse outra coisa a fazer, respondeu.

— Trabalho.

A mulher sorriu com seus lábios vermelhos carmim. Ela olhou ao redor do bar distraída, os dedos tamborilando ao som da música.

— _Country roads, take me home, to the place, I belong…_ — ela cantou, acompanhando o refrão, a boca aberta como uma taça de vinho, palavras feitas de açúcar.

Virou-se para Machi. Os olhos eram igualmente escuros, a música engolindo as duas. O cheiro do álcool era um néctar, suave e encarnado como a pele de uma nectarina.

A balada sertaneja continuou, não apenas no bar, mas dentro do peito de Machi. E, horas mais tarde, quando a cabeça da estranha estava enterrada entre suas pernas, ela pensou que podia continuar ouvindo aquela voz doce ressoar dentro dela.

(…)

— O que você faz? — a estranha perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro. Estava sentada na cama mais perto da janela, apenas a minissaia cobrindo parte do corpo. Havia um aviso de "Não Fumar" perto da porta, mas dificilmente o tabaco se sobreporia aos outros odores já instalados no quarto.

— Sem perguntas — Machi respondeu, de pé em frente a janela.

O celular estava na sua mão, o visor indicando que já passara metade da manhã. Chrollo não havia mais entrado em contato com ela desde o dia anterior, e ela se perguntou se devia tomar a iniciativa. Poucas vezes tinha feito uma missão tão solitária quanto aquela, em lugar tão solitário quanto.

_Vou precisar que fique alerta._

Talvez fosse ainda cedo. Talvez _na cidade_ ainda fosse cedo. Ali, no meio do nada, as horas duravam um infinito.

— Certo — a mulher respondeu. Fumaça cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Do lado de fora, as ondas de calor faziam o chão oscilar diante dos olhos de Machi. A poeira vinda das rochas parecia ainda maior, subindo do asfalto a cada caminhão que passava na velocidade máxima. Mas ao menos se mexia, ao contrário do quarto, onde o ar era parado, onde até a fumaça do cigarro era estática, como uma nuvem de chuva pesada demais para se locomover. Ela precisava sair dali, sair daquele ar bolorento do quarto — nem que fosse para ir de encontro a poeira.

— Não quer voltar pra cama?

Machi a olhou por sobre os ombros. A luz do dia, o cabelo já não era mais tão escuro assim. Mas os lábios continuavam cor de sangue.

— Preciso sair.

Ela pegou a chave.

— E você — Machi emendou — precisa ir embora.

A mulher sem nome sorriu. O mesmo sorriso do dia anterior, tão quente quanto o sol forte do deserto. Quente como o de um certo mágico que um dia roubara seu coração. Mas não quente o bastante para derreter o gelo de seus olhos azuis ao fitá-la na cama por um breve segundo. Ao menos não ainda.

Do lado de fora, Machi olhou o celular novamente, apenas por precaução. Seguia mudo como antes.

Percorreu todo o perímetro mais uma vez, se esticando das rochas altas de um lado, até o vazio extremo do outro. Somente os carros e caminhões lhe fazendo companhia na estrada.

Voltou por trás do hotel, e notou que o esquilo não estava mais ali. Em vez disso, encontrou um homem, já idoso, barbas e cabelos grisalhos, urinando na parede descascada da hospedaria. O líquido amarelo evaporava tão logo tocava o solo e impregnava o espaço com seu odor característico.

Machi estancou, apesar da visão não lhe ser novidade. Mais uma vez se recordou de sua cidade natal, onde a dignidade se misturava à sujeira. Tinha crescido acostumada a tudo que era pútrido. A saudade a tomou de assalto mais uma vez. Pois ali, tão quente e sujo e esquecido do mundo, não podia estar mais perto da Cidade Meteoro. Mas também não podia estar mais longe.

O velho nesse momento a encarou, mesmo ainda não tendo terminado seus negócios. Machi por um segundo se surpreendeu com o olhar, mas não encontrou no senhor nenhum tipo de pudor ou constrangimento por ter sido flagrado naquela situação. Ele a olhou como se não fosse nada, e ela assim o fez também. Mas o olhar dele era diferente, distante, como se enxergasse as montanhas além de Machi ou como se sua retina fizesse uma curva e abstraísse completamente o que bloqueava a paisagem. E antes que ele terminasse, ela se afastou. Incomodada, não pelo que presenciara, mas por ter sido vista.

Ou por não ter sido vista.

(…)

O celular tocou quando já era tarde da noite. Machi atendeu no primeiro sinal, a certeza firme e absoluta de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

— Precisamos de mais uns dias — Chrollo falou.

— Quantos?

Ele demorou um pouco. Era quase como se não quisesse falar.

— Houve um atraso, o comboio desviou a rota. Shalnark está tentando triangular a localização, mas toda a comunicação está encriptada. Estão todos de aviso em suas posições.

Foi a vez de Machi demorar-se para produzir algum som. Sua lealdade, no entanto, ordenou que apenas acatasse sem ressalvas. O Danchou sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela confiava nele, e ele nela, e isso bastava.

Decidiu esquecer-se do dia em um banho, como se lavando a sujeira da rua lavasse também as sensações que volta e meia ainda a pinicavam. Deixou a água cair, ouvindo o encanamento acordando por trás das paredes como uma cobra adormecida. No íntimo, se revoltava com a demora da missão, com aquele impasse que havia colocado cinco membros da Trupe em cinco pontos diferentes. Era um projeto ambicioso, mas o que eram eles além de ambiciosos? Havia algum feito que eles não haviam alcançado êxito?

Tudo dependia dela, assim como tudo dependia de cada um dos outros. Mas isolada, tudo que Machi sentia era o sufocamento. Aquele lugar a sugava, tal qual um buraco negro. Sentia-se no vácuo, no silêncio, na ausência absoluta de toda e qualquer coisa.

Horas se esvaíram com a água debaixo do chuveiro.

O espelho, com suas manchas escuras, estava embaçado pelo vapor do banho. Machi limpou a superfície com a mão, trazendo a nitidez de volta. Mas, por alguma razão, o vidro seguia embaçado.

Ela repetiu o gesto, esfregando a palma por toda a extensão redonda do espelho. Os contornos do porta-toalha atrás dela se afiaram, assim como a porta, detalhes do azulejo e qualquer outra coisa que surgisse no reflexo. Menos ela.

Machi firmou o olhar com intensidade. Sua imagem estava borrada, difusa, como se apenas o seu contorno estivesse embaçado pelo vapor. O cabelo molhado não tinha forma, e seus olhos mal formavam duas manchas azuis.

Na cama, a mulher a esperava. Sorriso vermelho, cabelos claros, olhos cor de mel.

A visão era estranha, mas tão, tão familiar, que Machi esqueceu de perguntar o que ela fazia ali ou de a expulsar do quarto.

Uma música começou a tocar — a mesma que ouvira antes, no bar, na voz da desconhecida — mas lábio algum se movia, aparelho algum estava à vista. A boca se abria apenas para um sorriso misterioso e aconchegante, e Machi sabia que aquilo era errado, que não devia deixar sua concentração escapar assim por um mero sorriso. Sua tarefa vinha em primeiro lugar.

Mas não era Chrollo que a pediu que aguardasse?

A estranha estendeu a mão para Machi. O refrão da música cantava suave em seu ouvido.

_Country roads, take me home..._

E, sem perceber, ela cedeu.

(…)

— Eu odeio esse lugar — Machi falou em tom de desabafo.

Um beijo se fez em seu pescoço. Mãos deslizaram pelo seu seio descoberto.

— E onde preferia estar? — a estranha perguntou com a boca em sua pele.

Não houve resposta. Houveram apenas os gemidos discretos de Machi perante aquelas carícias, os olhos fechados de quem prefere não pensar no assunto. Pois podia entregar seu corpo por completo àquela forasteira, mas nunca entregaria sua intimidade. E não havia nada mais íntimo do que suas memórias, sua família, sua casa.

Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou os da mulher a encarando. Não lembrava de serem tão azuis quanto os seus.

(…)

O celular, sempre a seu lado, mantivera-se calado pelas últimas horas. Machi passou a noite em claro e todo o dia seguinte na cama. Não teve vontade de comer ou de sair, deixou apenas que sua nova companheira preenchesse sua fome e sua sede até a lua voltar a reinar no céu escuro novamente.

Por mais de uma vez cogitou entrar em contato com Chrollo, apesar da recomendação de manter o aguardo. Daria tudo para estar em grupo agora, para saber dos próximos passos ou ajudar a decidi-los. Mas Machi era eficiente demais em combate para se manter afastada do campo. E não era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez em que trabalhava sozinha ou em algum lugar ermo.

Por que então tal aflição?

Saberia explicar a solidão que a acompanhava desde que pusera os pés ali? Era quase como um balde de desesperança pela missão que nunca chegaria ao fim — pelo simples motivo de que nunca começaria.

— Cante aquela música — ela pediu, quase uma súplica.

A mulher levantou os olhos enquanto chupava os dedos de Machi, sôfrega. Se arrastou até ela, subindo até seus ouvidos, os corpos tão próximos que chegavam a se fundir e era impossível discernir onde terminava um e começava o outro. Os cabelos dela se misturavam aos de Machi, ambos cor-de-rosa.

— _Almost heaven_ … — ela sussurrou, e Machi estremeceu ao ouvir a própria voz saindo dos lábios da outra.

Ela se virou. Segurou o queixo da mulher entre as duas mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos, apenas para se ver refletida naquelas pupilas. O ar chegou a lhe faltar, tamanha a semelhança entre as duas.

— Quem é você? — perguntou enfim.

Ela respondeu com seu sorriso habitual, enigmático e místico. Quanto mais olhava para dentro daqueles olhos, azuis e profundos, mais o terror crescia dentro de Machi, ocupando o espaço vazio de antes e gritando em alerta. Só assim ela percebeu.

Machi então tentou reunir seu Nen, transmutá-lo como sempre fazia.

Em um instante, as linhas surgiram, afiadas como ela as fazia ser, e prenderam a mulher. Envolveram seu pescoço como um carretel, apertando e sufocando até sangue verter pelas brechas. Agia por puro instinto, mas não apenas isso; era também medo, um medo irracional que talvez tivesse vindo tarde demais. Como não dera ouvidos a sua intuição mais cedo?

Sentiu que a coluna dela ameaçava ceder e prensou sua pele ainda mais, sentindo um horror pelo sorriso que teimava em se manter acesso mesmo diante da iminência da morte — e mais ainda pelo sorriso ser idêntico ao seu, o mesmo formato, o mesmo rosto, os mesmos detalhes. Toda a cena era excruciante, como se estivesse assistindo a própria morte, pelas próprias mãos. Assassina e vítima em uma só.

Logo os olhos da mulher começavam a entornar lágrimas de sangue e manchar a pele clara. Pequenos rios, inundando a face. Logo, tudo se transformava em vermelho: cama, paredes, quarto.

Machi piscou, e, quando viu, sua cópia continuava diante de si, viva, limpa, sem um arranhão. Quase um espelho.

E os fios que imaginou ter enroscado no pescoço daquela metamorfa na verdade apertavam o seu; sua própria energia, seu próprio Nen, mas emanando não dela, mas de outra.

— _O que é_ você? — Machi perguntou, atônita.

Mais uma vez não houve resposta. Tampouco houve qualquer ofensiva por parte de Machi, que apenas assistia, petrificada, os lábios vermelhos agora a devorando. Como se fosse ela o lagarto nas garras da ave de rapina. Pois era dela o sangue que vertia por entre as brechas, alimentando aquela criatura. Era ela a presa, que caíra tão debilmente naquela armadilha travestida de companhia, de alento, de distração para as noites solitárias.

E se antes sentia a ausência absoluta de tudo, agora sentia a presença avassaladora do nada, do espaço em branco que a ocupava mais do que qualquer sentimento havia a ocupado antes. E entendeu que era disso que aquele ser se alimentava: de seus sentimentos obscuros, da angústia trincada em sua pele, da sua mente, que ela deixou ser carregada pela correnteza de pensamentos negativos.

— O que você quer, Machi?

Era sua própria voz que falava, mesmo não partindo dela a pergunta.

Machi estava sem ar. A cabeça, em branco, só conseguia ir para um único lugar: sua cidade natal.

Deixou-se ser consumida, desaparecendo dentro daquele ser que, perante os últimos minutos de vida de sua presa, lhe cantou a canção uma última vez.

Machi, com um respiro, não soube se a resposta saiu em voz alta ou apenas em sua cabeça.

— Leve-me para casa.

**Author's Note:**

> A música mencionada na história é "Take Me Home, Country Roads," de John Denver.


End file.
